One Soul
by Takeru Motomiya
Summary: Only PG cause of the kiss I guess, would it be PG then? Well, on with the summary... Daisuke and Takeru have been holding back their feelings for too long, what happens when they have a little,'talk' R&R My first Daikeru story! ^_^;


One Soul  
  
AN: Wow, what a boring night it is tonight! With my cat sleeping soundly on my lap I came up with an idea from a quote I read in this Teen Love book. (You have to read it, really sweet stories! * sniffles* ^^) Here's how it goes: "Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same" ~ Emily Bronte. Beautiful isn't it? ^_^; Anyway, on with the story!  
~~ Takeru Motomiya  
Takeru  
I sat, curled up with my arms wrapped around my knees thinking, 'What is it about him? Why are we constantly fighting, I love him so much.. I just don't know how to show it! God please help me, help me show him my true feeling. Help me prove to him that I'm the one for him, truly...' Once again, my simple prayers were unanswered, instead only getting a holler from my mother down the stairs, telling me it's time for school.  
It was a normal day at school, I said my hellos before I ran off to my first class, and I saw him again. His beautiful face, figure, and everything about him sprouted in front of my eyes. Of course, my mind came to view of what I was thinking and I had to cover it up, bottle it and throw it somewhere deep inside of me, " Hey Daisuke.." That's about all I got out of my mouth, what I received was a funny look, " What? Nothing bad to say to me today?" I gave a small sigh, "Catch you in class man.." I ran off to Math, the first class of the day.  
He was also in that class sitting four seats in front of me, but numbers didn't matter, he wasn't near me. The entire class was spent staring at his beautiful chocolate hair from behind, how his goggles wrapped around his head so perfectly. A few times I brushed my blonde hair out of my face, just to get a clearer view, "Takaishi! Come answer the question on the board.." The teacher had obviously noticed me drifting off into a no where place but instantly got my attention. With a small jerk of my body, I got up from my seat near the back and made my way to the board, studying the question before I even got there. The question, oh that silly little question, took me a few moments at first to answer it, because something else was in my mind, something more important then the question, something that couldn't be forgotten about.  
Class ended as soon as it began, the bell signaling time for the second class, which was unfortunately English. The unfortunate part of it was that he wasn't in the class. My Daisuke Motomiya, please come to me soon, I need you, please hurry.  
  
Daisuke  
  
What a way to begin the day, a nice hello from my sweet one. Although I had the most moronic way to answer. How could I be so cruel? Now he'll probably think that I hate him or something. But I still love him, and I wish to tell him so much, but I'm scared of the consequences. Scared of getting rejected or teased for the fact that I'm in love with him, so so in love with him. Ever since the first time we met, I knew it was love, not friendship that was on my mind. Love at first sight I guess you could say.  
Math went by pretty fast I guess I didn't get a chance to turn around to look at him, maybe for even a moment. Just to get a chance to awe at his beautiful blonde hair would put me into a crazy spin into some kind of dreamland. Maybe to stare into his wonderfully sky blue eyes, and see compassion coming back from them.  
Next class, how I hated next class, why? Because he wasn't in there no doubt. 'God, tell him for me, spare me the rejection of looking at him face to face and telling him my true feelings. Please, show him how much I care for him, not just as a friend, but a lover..' I knew it was going to be an unanswered prayer, but I had to try.  
  
Takeru  
  
Depression, a word with so many different meanings, mostly just a feeling though. A feeling of complete darkness and loneliness. Something I'm going through, because of bottling it all up. Many countless nights I have awoken in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat from nightmares of rejection. Make it stop! Make these, unnatural feelings go away and haunt someone else. Let me have the courage to show myself. Courage, that's his crest, and he matches it so perfectly, if he ever did love me back, he would have told me already right?  
Lunchtime, a time when all of us got together and crowded at one of those small tables. Although today it was different, we took a break and went out to the park. It was about fall time so the beautiful blossom trees were shedding off their petals all around us, it was absolutely beautiful, and perfect. Perfect to tell him, perfect to admit everything I've kept inside of me for so long, "Daisuke, do you think I could talk to you for a sec?" He gave yet another one of his funny looks and followed me to a bench, far away from the others, "I hope this doesn't, upset you in any way, I've kept it in so long. I couldn't bare to..." I didn't get a chance to finish off my sentence, because there was something blocking my lips from speaking, something so soft and so tender, His lips, those beautiful lips I had stared at for so long were now covering mine.   
I tried my best to keep back the tears of joy that were welling up in my eyes. The kiss had ended shortly, but it had felt like hours, he was the first to speak after that, "I never thought you would feel the same way as I have, for so long, if that's really how you feel?" It seemed like he had read my mind, although it took me a few moments to respond back, "Y-yes it is, last thing I expected was for you.. for you to love me.." All I got back was a smile, "I do love you Takeru, I love you more then anything else.." " I love you too Daisuke..."  
It seemed like we were one soul from the start. One single soul divided into two bodies, perfectly made for each other in every way, every detail. If only we had been able to see it sooner, but we were together now, happily together.  



End file.
